Over the past few decades, a number of natural and synthetic compounds have been investigated for their possible anti-tumor or anti-cancer activities. However, as a consequence of frequent and excessive use of anti-tumor or anti-cancer agents, multidrug resistance and side effect have emerged and now cause severe clinical problems. Accordingly, there is an urgent and increasing need to discover and develop novel classes of anti-tumor or anti-cancer agents to make possible control of such multidrug resistance. It is the objective of the present invention to synthesize anti-tumor or anti-cancer compounds comprising phenylacetophenone derivatives using oxabenzonorbornadienes with terminal alkynes.
Citation or identification of any reference in this section or any other section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art for the present application.